memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Kathryn confronts Typhuss
In Star City Typhuss walks into his apartment when he feels that something isn't right and he gets out his bow and arrow and loads a compression arrow non-lethal but hurts a lot he turns the light on and readys his bow as Admiral Janeway has a compression phaser rifle pointing at him as well and he looks at her and tries to hide the bow and arrow as he looks at her. Kathryn, what the hell are you doing says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She sat down and showed him the footage from the security vids of him changing into his Red Arrow suit she looks at him. You mind telling me what the hell is going on? Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. He sits down next to her and tells her the truth seeing how she's family. I guess my secret is out, I'm a vigilante, I'm Red Arrow, I work with the Green Arrow and I am a member of Team Arrow says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. Typhuss I don't know what to say we're a family we don't keep secerts from each other I wanted to tell you that I was alive but they wouldn't let me until they wanted to finish the review so that's why I snuck out of Starfleet Medical and as for your secert it stays between the family and who else knows Kathryn says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. My mom, dad, sisters, two of my ex-lovers, Samantha Carter, Kira, John Tyson, John Martin and some of the Enterprise crew, Olivia Benson and my brother, look I wanted to tell you so many times over the years but I couldn't, I didn't want to put you in danger I'm trying to keep you safe says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She smiles at him. Thanks Typhuss that's very kind of you and the other reason I'm here is well it's about Kira she's been acting strange as of late Kathryn says as she looks at him. Typhuss is a bit worried. How so says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Thea walks into the apartment. Typhuss you've gotta see this it's a news report from Bajor Thea says as she turns to screen on and it shows the meeting of the Vedeks and other Ambassadors as Kira takes the stand. Fellow Ambassadors as you may know since the Borg Invasion we've come together as allies and comrades against the coming storm that we beaten back, but now with the destruction of Romulus and the Romulans screaming for war it's without hesitation that I must annouce that Bajor is revoking it's alliance with the Federation meaning that all Federation citizens will leave the Bajoran sector if not they'll be forced out thank you and have a nice day. Typhuss is shocked by this. That doesn't sound like Kira at all says Typhuss as he looks at Thea then at Kathryn. Kathryn looks at him. No it's not she wouldn't even take my hails and she always does when we need to talk about the war and where Bajor stood with us against the Der'kal Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. Thea looks at them. You need to get to Bajor and figure out what the hell is going on Thea says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her then at Admiral Janeway. Well it looks like I am going to Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at them. Admiral Janeway looks at him. How both your ship and the Enterprise are on border patrol Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. Thea looks at them. What about Will he'll take him to Bajor Thea says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her.